Parallel Dimensions
by MoiraCalhounx1377
Summary: This is a series of short stories about a watch called the Polytrix that is randomly bestowed upon random characters from random books, movies, TV shows, etc. The Polytrix takes them to other worlds and TONS of random funny stuff happens!
1. Installment 1

_**No, I did not steal the idea for Parallel Dimensions from**_** Tsubasa**_**, as my friend accused me of doing, since I didn't even read Tsubasa until after I wrote the first PD story. Sorry, CLAMP, though, for having an idea so similar to yours. Also, my friend ZaneLover0511 put up this story for me on her account, when I didn't have a Fan Fiction .net account yet, but just to let you know it was really me who wrote it. And ZaneLover had permission from me to put it up, so don't go screaming all over her. Well, I really like my PD stories because it's kind of an excursion from my regular super-serious life-moral writing style. The stories are short, random, funny, and somewhat pointless. Hopefully you'll recognize some of the characters and worlds I use and I'll have you chuckling at least a little with my randomness. **_

_**--MC**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Parallel Dimensions Installment 1: Starring Makimachi Misao**

The Polytrix (ripoff of the Omnitrix from _Ben 10_) is a strange, magical watch that is randomly bestowed upon random characters from random dimensions. With the push of a little red button, it can take the wearer to any dimension of their choice. Makimachi Misao from the manga _Rurouni Kenshin _by Nobuhiro Watsuki is the first recipient of the Polytrix. Misao is a spunky onmitsu (ninja) girl who…well, I guess you'll get to know her as the story goes.

Misao woke up one morning to find a strange watch on her left wrist. She was quite confused because, as far as she could remember, Meiji era Japan didn't have complicated-looking digital watches that magically appeared on people's wrists as they slept.

After getting dressed, she examined the watch further. Misao tried to take it off, because the little buttons and the blocky writing on the little screen and the little flashing lights were kind of creeping her out—_after all, this is, like, 1879!!_ But, as she looked at the bottom of her wrist…there was no buckle, tie, Velcro, or _rubber band of any kind!!_ And the watch fit just perfectly snugly around her wrist, so there would be no sliding it off. "What the heck is going on??" Misao asked herself, and randomly punched a little red button. Little did 1879-Japanese-Meiji-era-people know that pressing red buttons is something you should never, ever, ever do unless you know exactly what you are doing!!

Misao found herself engulfed in red light and then, before she could bat an eyelash, she was standing in a cartoon courtroom in full cartoon-i-ness. Yes, she was completely flat and bold-colored, with minimal shading, and she felt like she was about two feet tall. Misao looked down at her legs and screamed, "What the heck happened to my beautiful legs?? I trained months to make them strong _and _sexy!!" Indeed, her legs were now stocky lines. "Argh!!"

Then a boy who was wearing a baseball cap and a stripy blue shirt with a _humongous pink nose_ stood at his table. "Excuse me, judge," he said in a very obnoxious voice, "but might I ask who this girl who just teleported here via Polytrix is"

The judge, who was a hideous green ogre-like creature whose only likeness to humanity was the classic judge's wig that was perched on his hideous green ogre-like head, replied, "That, Billy, is something our only our guest here can answer for herself."

Misao was indignant. "My name is Makimachi Misao," she declared, "and if you don't tell me where I am and how I can get home, I'll shred you to pieces!!" She reached for her kunai, but found that the pouch that held them had gone AWOL. "Danget!" Misao stomped her foot rather childishly. "I forgot my kunai!! No matter, I'll shred you to pieces with my fists!!"

"Um, may I object, Makimoochy, or whatever your name was," Billy asked matter-of-factly.

"My name is not Makimoochy, it's Misao!"

Billy went on, "Fine, Miso Soup—"

But he was cut short by a stumpy green elephant thing that stood from the jury box and waved his hand in the air. "Oh, oh! I like. Miso soup. …Yes!" The creature exclaimed in strangely halting speech.

"Ahem, Fred Fredburger," Billy said peremptorily. "Nobody asked your opinion on miso soup. We are talking about Miso Soup, here." He gestured towards Misao.

"I am not Miso Soup!!!!" Misao shrieked, charging at Billy. She leapt on top of his table, seized his collar and lifted him from his chair, and punched in the nose.

But her hand just bounced off his _humongous pink nose_.

The whole room looked at her.

During the time that everyone was dumbstruck by Billy's nose's ability to withstand attack, Fred Fredburger had hopped out of the jury box and hoisted himself onto the desk to stand next to Misao. He took a hold of her long braid and put it in his mouth.

"_You vulgar elephant pig!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" Misao screeched at the top of her lungs. She swung Billy by the collar and he collided with Fred Fredburger…but Billy's amazingly resilient _humongous pink nose_ got in the way again. Misao let go of Billy, and he bounced off the table with his _humongous pink nose_ and landed on the ground. His _humongous pink nose_ squeaked like a dog toy.

Once again the whole room was dumbstruck, except for Fred Fredburger.

"Oooh, Polytrix….Yes," Fred Fredburger said, bringing a stocky green elephant finger towards the little red button on the Polytrix, which was still fastened to Misao's wrist. "What does. This. Button do?" he asked innocently. Then he jammed his finger onto the button.

A flash of red light enveloped both Misao and Fred Fredburger. Then they were gone.

The next thing Misao knew, she was standing in a hallway that looked like it belonged to a modern-day school. The hallway was completely empty except for her and Fred Fredburger, who looked up at her inanely. Both of them were now in complete 3-D-real-life-ness, and Misao was quite glad that she had her legs back.

Then a bell rang, and Misao screamed. Fred Fredburger, on the other hand, was absolutely undaunted. "Ooooh," he said, as girls poured out of classrooms and headed to their lockers. "Bell ringy. Is cool! Yes!" Fred Fredburger tapped a glossy-haired brunette girl on the shoulder. "Can you. Tell me. Where the bell ringy thing. Is?"

The brunette whirled on Fred Fredburger, with an ensemble of four other girls behind her. She shrieked, "Get your disgusting hand offa me!" Then she narrowed her amber eyes and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is. Fred Fredburger. I can spell it. Real good. F-R-E-D. F-R-E-D…B-U-R…G-E-R! Fred Fredburger! Yes," Fred Fredburger responded.

All five of the girls stared at him.

Before anyone could say anything else, a towheaded girl pointed at Fred Fredburger and exclaimed, "I know who that is! He's from this show that my brother always watches!"

The other four looked at her like she was crazy. But the towhead refused to be intimidated. "His name is Fred Fredburger, and he is totally ah-nnoying. You must remember, Massie, you were there when my brother was watching the show."

Massie, the amber-eyed brunette, didn't respond to the towhead. "I wasn't asking the elephant, I was asking you." She lifted a perfectly manicured finger and jabbed it in Misao's direction.

"If you really must know, I am Makimachi Misao," Misao said. "Now tell me how to get back to Kyoto!!"

"Makimachi—" Massie began, but she was cut short.

"IT'S MISAO!!"

"Okay, Misao—" Massie began again, but she was cut short again.

"IT'S MISAO-SAN TO YOU!!!! HOW DO I GET BACK TO KYOTO?!?!?!?!?!"

Massie and her friends stared at Misao.

"You get on a plane…?" An aqua-eyed blond said cautiously.

"WHAT THE HECK IS A PLANE?!?!?!" Misao screeched, jump-kicking the blond girl in the forehead.

But instead of helping the blond, the girls all stared at Misao.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Misao shrieked.

A tall redhead with green cat-eyes gasped, "Your legs are so perfect!"

Misao immediately smiled sweetly. "Why, thank you. I was so depressed when I went to that green elephant's world and my legs turned all stocky," she said matter-of-factly.

Then the Polytrix beeped and Fred Fredburger grabbed Misao's wrist. "Bell ringy thing!!" he exclaimed, and started punching all the buttons on the Polytrix as fast as he could.

Once again Misao and Fred Fredburger were enveloped in a flash of red light.

This time they ended up in a kitchen where a dark-haired girl was doing something to a box of cereal. When Misao and Fred Fredburger materialized, the girl jumped, threw the cereal box in the air, and screamed.

"Great!" Misao spat. "Where am I now? Why can't I just get back to Kyoto? Why am I still in 3-D-form?"

The cereal box hit the ceiling and exploded, raining cereal onto Misao, Fred Fredburger, and the dark-haired girl. "Cereal!!" Fred Fredburger exclaimed, and ran around catching cereal on his tongue and eating it. "Cereal is. Good!" he said. Then he knelt down on the floor of the kitchen and sucked cereal up through his elephant nose like he was a vacuum cleaner. He stood back up and shot the cereal out of his nose and into his mouth…and he _didn't miss a single miniscule piece_.

"Hm." The dark-haired girl shrugged. "At least I won't have to clean that up. If only Drake and Josh had made it explode…oh well." Then she turned to Misao. "Who're you?"

By now Misao had caught on to the fact that, for some strange reason, people liked to call her by her last name when she told them she was Makimachi Misao and they tended to forget the honorific. "Call me Misao-san," she told the dark-haired girl.

"Cool. Megan Parker," the girl said, extending her hand.

Misao stared at Megan's hand. Megan wiggled her fingers a little. "Ahem??"

Misao stared at Megan's hand. Megan sighed. "You're supposed to shake my hand." Megan spoke slowly and clearly, as if Misao were stupid. "Oh, I guess where you come from, you don't shake hands?"

"…No?"

"That's okay," Megan said amiably, withdrawing her hand. "You wanna help me pull pranks on my brothers Drake and Josh?"

By now Misao had pretty much given up all hope of ever getting back to Kyoto, but strangely, she didn't feel depressed, sad, down, or deterred in any way whatsoever. "Sure."

"Okay!" Megan replied brightly. "Let's get started. Get me another cereal box." She pointed at a cabinet.

Just then a brown-haired, extremely egotistic sixteen-year-old boy walked into the kitchen. "Hey," he said, seeing Megan. "Whoa, who the heck are you?" he said, seeing Fred Fredburger. "What are you doing on our kitchen floor?"

"My name is. Fred Fredburger. I can spell it. Real good. F-R-E-D. F-R-E-D…B-U-R…G-E-R! Fred Fredburger! Yes," Fred Fredburger responded. "I'm. Looking for. More cereal. Yes!"

"Okay…." The boy opened a cabinet and took out a bag of cheese balls. He opened it and was about to pop one into his mouth when he saw Misao. "Heyyyyyy," he purred, tossing the bag of cheese balls into the air. The bag hit the ceiling and didn't explode, even though, because it was open, it still rained cheese balls on Fred Fredburger, who caught them all on his tongue and ate them, and he _didn't miss a single orange ball of cheese._

The boy sidled over to Misao and leaned on the countertop. "I'm Drake," he said cloyingly. "What's your name?"

Misao regarded the boy warily and considered bird-kick-of-rage-ing him, but decided against it. "You can call me Misao-san," she said.

"Ohhhh," Drake cooed. "But I think I'll call you Misao-sama."

Megan dropped her jaw. "Drake? When did you learn about Japanese honorifics?"

Drake looked at her and lazily waved a hand in the air. "I watch TV. Come to think of it, I think I saw that little green guy who's raiding our snack cabinet on TV, too." He turned back to Misao, but suddenly a look of shock crossed his face. "Little green guy who's raiding out snack cabinet!?!?" Drake whirled towards the snack cabinet, which had Fred Fredburger's butt sticking out of it, his little green elephant tail wagging contentedly.

All you could hear was, "Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger…." And a chomping sound.

"NOOOO!!!!" Drake exclaimed, racing to the snack cabinet and grabbing Fred Fredburger by the back legs. He pulled as hard as he could, but Fred Fredburger would not be separated from the interior of the snack cabinet. Then, suddenly, it was as if a rubber band snapped and Drake and Fred Fredburger both shot out of the snack cabinet and slammed into Misao.

Drake let go of Fred Fredburger and bolted back to the snack cabinet, talking to the snacks as he put them back in the cabinet. Misao was shaking her head, trying to clear the stars that were floating in front of her eyes. When they were finally gone, she noticed that the Polytrix's strap had snapped and it was lying on the ground next to her hand. Then she was engulfed in a flash of green light, and she was gone.

Fred Fredburger picked up the Polytrix and looked at it with tears in his eyes. "Polytrix…broken…??" he murmured deploringly. Then he pressed a button, and he was enveloped in a flash of red light.

Megan was now leaning against the countertop with her arms crossed. "Now this is entertainment," she said, snickering. Then her face hardened. "Boobs."

Just for the record, Misao returned to Meiji-era-Kyoto. Fred Fredburger…?? Well, you'll see in the next installment of

**PARALLEL DIMENSIONS!**

**CREDITS:**

· Makimachi Misao is from the manga/anime series _Rurouni Kenshin, _by Nobuhiro Watsuki

· Fred Fredburger, Billy, and the "hideous green ogre-like" judge are from the television series _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, _created by Maxwell Atoms.

· Massie Block, Claire Lyons ("towheaded girl"), Kristen Gregory ("aqua-eyed blond") and Dylan Marvil ("tall redhead with green cat-eyes") are from the _Clique_ series of novels by Lisi Harrison.

· Megan Parker and Drake Parker are from the television series _Drake and Josh_, created by Dan Schneider.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Are you cracking up now?? Or was my humor so stupid that you're crying?? LOL. Please review and I'll have Installment 2 up soon. Thanks everyone!!!**_

_**--MC**_


	2. Installment 2

_**Installment 2 upp!! This one isn't as funny as the first, but I'll bet you you'll still love it if you liked Parallel Dimensions 1. voila (i would have put the accent grave over the a if i could; i'm quite meticulous about French being used in English) and enjoy!!**_

_**--MC**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Parallel Dimensions Installment 2: Starring Alex Rider**

The Polytrix (ripoff of the Omnitrix from Ben 10) is a strange, magical watch that used to be randomly bestowed upon random characters from random dimensions. Now, it is randomly bestowed upon random characters from random dimensions by a strange, stumpy green elephant from _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ named Fred Fredburger. With the push of a little red button, the Polytrix can take the wearer to any dimension in the existence of human imagination. Alex Rider from the _Alex Rider Adventures_ novels by Anthony Horowitz is the second recipient of the Polytrix. Giving Alex the Polytrix, though, might just result in the destruction of the world. Also, throughout the course of this story, please remember that Alex speaks with a British accent, and do whatever you have to do to make that evident.

Eevlemay Neeyak was about to jam his finger on the red button when there was a flash of red light, and a strange green elephant who stood on his hind legs appeared in the top deck of the Eiffel Tower. The elephant looked at the weird-looking watch in his hands and said in strangely halting speech, "Polytrix. Is fixed! Yes!"

Alex Rider, who was about to shoot Eevlemay Neeyak's hand with a BB gun (the best weapon MI6 would bestow upon a fourteen-year-old boy), and Eevlemay Neeyak both stared at the elephant for a moment.

"Who are you and why are you screwing up my EEEEEVLE plot?????" Eevlemay Neeyak demanded.

"My name is. Fred Fredburger. I can spell it. Real good. F-R-E-D. F-R-E-D…B-U-R…G-E-R! Fred Fredburger! Yes," Fred Fredburger said.

"Um, can you disappear in a sudden flash of red light so that I can stop this evil maniac, go back to London, get paid, and go home?" Alex asked. Then he muttered, "Wait, I don't get paid."

"No, yes," Fred Fredburger said, not noticing that he was completely contradicting himself. He waddled over the Alex and fastened the Polytrix to Alex's left wrist.

"What the heck did you do?!" Alex exclaimed, shaking his wrist.

"We travel. Dimensions, yes!" Fred Fredburger said happily, and pressed a little red button.

Alex and Fred Fredburger disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Yes!!!! Now I can blow up the Eiffel Tower in peace!!!!" Eevlemay Neeyak shouted evilly, also not noticing that he was completely contradicting himself.

Meanwhile, Alex and Fred Fredburger had appeared with a flash of red light on a wide street with tall, colorful buildings and sidewalk stalls on either side. They were both in full manga/anime-cartoon-ness. Alex looked around and asked a spiky-blond-haired boy in an orange jumpsuit, "Excuse me, but might you be able to tell me where I am?"

The three boys who were walking with him stopped as well, and all four of them faced Alex and Fred Fredburger. "You're in Konohagakure, of course," the blond boy said. "Why do you talk with a funny accent?"

Alex still didn't know where he was. "Might you tell me what country I'm in?"

"The Land of Fire," the blond boy replied as if it were the most absolutely obvious thing in the world. He squinted his blue eyes and looked at Alex in a funny way.

Fred Fredburger walked over to a boy with long dark hair. "Whoa…!!" Fred Fredburger breathed, standing on his tiptoes to get a better look at the boy's face. The elephant still barely came up to the boy's shoulder. "No pupils!!"

Fred Fredburger brought up a stumpy green finger and was about to poke the boy's eye when the veins around the boy's eyes bulged and he shouted, "Rotation!" Immediately, an orb of spinning blue light surrounded the boy and Fred Fredburger was sent flying backwards. He crashed into a black-bowl-cut-haired, bushy-eyebrowed boy in a green one-piece.

"Geez, Neji, you did not have to kill him," the bushy-browed kid said. To Fred Fredburger, he added, "How are you so…heavy…??" Then his eyes became swirls, he fell backwards, and his tongue _lolled out of his mouth._

But before anyone could respond, Fred Fredburger had gotten to his feet. "That was. Awesome! Yes!! Like a. Sassy Cat Land. Ride, yes!!" He waddled as fast as he could back towards Neji, shouting, "Do it. Again!! Yes!!!"

Neji did his rotation again and this time Fred Fredburger crashed into a raven-haired boy with a dark gaze. Or, should I say, almost crashed. The raven-haired boy summoned an orb of lightning_ that chirped like a zillion birdies _in the center of his palm and let Fred Fredburger crash into that. But the chirpy lightning was absorbed by Fred Fredburger's dense green elephant skin and he was electrocuted.

But Fred Fredburger, once again, was undeterred, even though his skin had turned black and smoke was coming out of him. "That was. Awesome! Yes!! Like a. Sassy Cat Land. Ride, yes!! Do it. Again!! Yes!!!"

"Sassy Cat Land must have some painful rides," the blond-haired boy remarked.

Alex knew that the things that Neji and the raven-haired boy had done were physically impossible, but somehow he wasn't shocked, confused, or stunned in any way whatsoever. "So how do I get back to London?" he asked the blond-haired boy.

"What's London?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just a population seven million, seven hundred thousand city that just happens to be the capital of England," Alex said flatly.

"Mm-hmmmmmm…" the blond-haired boy replied. Then, in an extra perky voice, he said, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be Hokage one day! Who're you?"

Alex sighed dramatically. "That's not the point," he said. "I need to get back to London, or Paris, at least!"

"What's Paris?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just a population two million, one hundred fifty thousand city that just happens to be the capital of France," Alex said flatly.

"Mm-hmmmmmm…" the blond-haired boy replied. Then, in an extra perky voice, he said, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be Hokage one day! Who're you?"

Alex sighed dramatically. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!!" he shouted. "I NEED TO GET BACK HOME!!!"

"Do you get the feeling that this conversation is going around in circles?" Naruto asked innocently.

"YES, I DO!!!!!" Alex yelled. Then he seemed to calm down. "Maybe I should go ask mister Fred Fredburger over there how to get home—he was the one who got me here, anyway…" Alex turned towards Fred Fredburger, and found him standing in full black-charred-electrocuted-ness and complete stars-spinning-around-his-head-spun-ness, with Neji and the raven-haired boy lying unconscious on the ground. "Whoa, what the heck happened?!?" Alex exclaimed.

Naruto seemed unfazed. "Oh, Neji and Sasuke just used up all their chakra and got knocked out," he replied.

Alex arched one eyebrow skeptically. "Isn't chakra some New Agey thing that old ladies talk about in their yoga classes?"

"What?!?! Old ladies?!?!?!" Naruto was now apparently quite enraged. "No, chakra is like this!!" He lifted a hand and jabbed Alex in the stomach. Alex doubled over and coughed up some spit, and something that looked like blue fire twisted through the air near the point of impact.

Suddenly the bushy-browed kid was back on his feet. "Naruto, since when were you able to do Gentle Fist?" he asked.

"Huh?" Naruto stared at his own hand as if he didn't know what he had done. "I don't know," he said totally honestly. "Hey, Lee, did you know that there's cheese flavored ramen?"

Just then, Fred Fredburger waddled back to Alex and said, "Sassy Cat Land. Ride people. Won't respond. …Yes!" Then he jabbed the red button on the Polytrix and Alex and Fred Fredburger disappeared in a flash of red light.

They materialized in a cartoon classroom, suddenly becoming 2-D and extremely short. "Great, where am I now??" Alex said exasperatedly.

Then, a very acerbic voice rang through the air. "FAIRIES!!" A tall, black-haired guy with half-circle glasses leapt into the air and convulsed as if he were being tortured by witches at the stake. When he was done with his little episode, he jabbed a finger at Fred Fredburger and said, "I told you fairies existed!!!" Then he reached into his desk and pulled out what looked like a butterfly net. Then he bolted for Fred Fredburger.

"What kind of maniacal place is this!?" Alex shouted, but nobody paid him any notice.

A very short kid with spiky brown hair and a pink hat jumped up from his desk and exclaimed, "Hey, that's not a fairy!!" Then he paused, slapped a hand over his mouth, and said saccharinely, "I mean, fairies don't exist and I have no clue what they look like!!"

Meanwhile, the black-haired guy who recently had a seizure in midair was discovering that his butterfly net was too small to fit over Fred Fredburger, who was saying, "This is. Fun…Yes!! Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger…" Finally the black-haired-seizure guy realized that his net was not going to fit over Fred Fredburger's oversized skull, whacked him on the head, and elicited an, "Ow, my cranium, yes," from Fred Fredburger, before whirling on Alex.

"And you—!" Black-Haired-Seizure Guy said, stabbing his net at Alex. "Are you a fairy?!"

"What? No!" Alex exclaimed, raising his arms in a gesture of surrender. Just as Black-Haired-Seizure Guy lowered his guard, Alex seized the butterfly net, wrenched it out of the guy's grasp, and before anyone could tell what was happening, Alex was behind Black-Haired-Seizure guy, using the handle of the butterfly net to hold him in a deadlock. "How do I get back to Paris or London before Eevlemay Neeyak combusts the Eiffel Tower?"

But Alex was drowned out by the cheering children. They all clambered out of their desks and crushed Alex in a screaming, laughing mob. "You got Mr. Crokur!" they yelled. "Joy to the world!!"

Little did they notice that while they were bombarding Alex with affection, he had lost his hold on Mr. Crokur and the teacher had resumed his place behind his desk. "GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS AND LET ME HANDLE THE FAIRIES!!!!!!!" he shrieked.

Everyone scrambled to their seats. But now their eyes were on Fred Fredburger, who was conversing amiably with a small, floating green-haired guy in a white shirt. "Cosmo!" the kid with the pink hat exclaimed, but the green-haired floating guy didn't respond.

"Do you like doorbells?" Cosmo was saying to Fred Fredburger.

"Yes," Fred Fredburger said, sitting on the floor and looking up at Cosmo with enraptured eyes.

"Oh my god, so do I!" Cosmo clapped his hands together. "They go ding-dong!"

Fred Fredburger's face lit up and he jumped to his feet, even though elephants can't jump. "Bell ringy thing!" he exclaimed, grabbing Cosmo by the legs and giving him a shake.

Finally Crokur and the class recovered from their state of stupefaction. "FAIRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Crokur shouted at the top of his lungs. He grabbed the butterfly net and leapt towards Cosmo, but there was a huge _POOF_ and a colossal, camouflage-clad guy with insanely large biceps appeared, along with a clap of thunder and some rain clouds and lightning. Biceps-Camouflage Guy was holding a staff with a star on the top, and he slammed the bottom end on the ground.

"Timmy Turner!" Biceps-Camouflage Guy said in a German-sounding accent. "You lose your fairy godparents!!" Then a tiny fairy with a CD player appeared. The CD player was playing "Pop Goes the Weasel." "Winky!" Biceps-Camouflage Guy shouted. "Play track seven! Track seven!!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Winky said, cowering. He pressed a button on the CD player and strangely intimidating, forbidding-sounding music came on.

"Fred Fredburger," Fred Fredburger said timidly, waddling over to Alex, unseen by everyone else. "This place is. Scary. Yes." Fred Fredburger lifted Alex's wrist and pressed the little red button on the Polytrix. The two of them disappeared in a flash of red light.

They materialized in a dark forest. Zaps of light were flying through the air all around them, and people were shouting. In front of them a tall, pale, bald guy in a black robe who had slits for nostrils was pointing a wand at the person behind them, a black-haired boy with round glasses.

"_Avada kedavra!_" The slits-for-nostrils guy shouted. A flash of green light shot from his wand and was going to hit the boy behind them, but Fred Fredburger walked in the way. The light hit him square in the chest…

…and _nothing happened. _

"Whaaat?!?!" Slits-For-Nostrils screamed. "This is a record!! Two people—well, creatures—have survived the Killing Curse!!!"

Suddenly Alex realized where he was. "You're Lord Voldemort!" he exclaimed, jabbing a finger at Slits-For-Nostrils. Alex whirled around and pointed at the black-haired boy. "And you're Harry Potter!" He paused and furrowed his brow. "Hey, this book hasn't been released yet!"

"Yes, yes, we all know you know who we are," Voldemort hissed. "Now get out of the way or else I'll kill you!"

But Fred Fredburger had waddled up to Voldemort and grabbed the wand out of his hand. "Ooh. Magic wand, yes!" Fred Fredburger exclaimed, and waved it in the air. A flash of green light whizzed out of it and hit some guy in the Forest. The guy crumpled to the ground, dead.

Fred Fredburger waddled back towards Alex, swishing the wand and doing random spells that made a nearby tree explode, killed a spider, turned a leaf bright blue, and made an owl start dancing on its branch.

"Wait a minute," Alex said, looking at Fred Fredburger's forehead. "What's that?"

"Oh. That's my. Lightning-bolt-shaped scar. Yes," Fred Fredburger said nonchalantly, continuing to swish Voldemort's wand. Alex's hair became all static-like, another guy died, and a tree started sprouting flowers from its trunk. But, indeed, Fred Fredburger now had a lightning-bolt-shaped scar just like Harry Potter's.

"Time to. Go, yes," Fred Fredburger said, stopping at Alex's side and lifting his wrist again. "I have a. Souvenir. And I. Saved this. World. Yes." He lifted the wand and waved it through the air again, but it shot a small bolt of light and cracked the strap of the Polytrix.

The Polytrix fell to the leafy ground. Alex disappeared in a flash of green light (the spell wasn't _avada kedavra_, if you're wondering; Alex isn't dead).

Fred Fredburger dropped Voldemort's wand and picked up the Polytrix, cradling it in his stumpy green-elephant hands. "Polytrix…broken…??" he murmured deploringly. Then he pressed a button, and he was enveloped in a flash of red light.

Voldemort stretched out a hand to summon his wand, but Harry seized his chance. "_Avada kedavra!_" he shouted. A green bolt of light shot out of his wand and hit Voldemort, who crumpled to the ground, dead. "Thank you, Fred Fredburger," Harry muttered.

Just for the record, Alex returned to Paris and stopped Eevlemay Neeyak from blowing up the Eiffel Tower. Also, just for the record, I don't know what is going to happen in the seventh _Harry Potter _book, as this is July sixteenth and the seventh book doesn't come out until the twenty-first or something, but I'm pretty sure that Fred Fredburger is not going to materialize, distract Voldemort, take his wand, and give Harry time to kill the Dark Lord.

But what happened to Fred Fredburger now…?? Find out in the next installment of

**PARALLEL DIMENSIONS!**

**CREDITS:**

· Alex Rider is from the _Alex Rider Adventures_ series of novels by Anthony Horowitz.

· Eevlemay Neeyak is from the author's imagination. His name is a pun on the phrase "evil maniac."

· Fred Fredburger is from the television series, _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_, created by Maxwell Atoms.

· Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, and Rock Lee ("bushy-browed kid") are from the manga/anime series _Naruto_, by Masashi Kishimoto.

· Mr. Crocker, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Jorgon von Strangle ("Biceps-Camouflage Guy"), and Winky are from the television series _Fairly Oddparents_, created by­­ Butch Hartman.

· Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort are from the _Harry Potter_ series of novels by J.K. Rowling.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**As always, I would appreciate reviews!! There's no installment 3 right now but if you really want one I'll write one. In my spare time, because I seriously have other writing projects (some non Fan Fiction .net) to work on. Sorry--lol. **_

_**--MC**_

_**p.s. I'm really starting to enjoy sharing initials with Mariah Carey...whistle register!!!**_


End file.
